chuchuchucklevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perils of Porters
The Chuckle Brothers get jobs as hospital porters. Plot Paul and Barry emerge from an ambulance. Paul has a cast on his leg and sitting in a wheelchair. They then enter the hospital for their new job as hospital porters. Paul stops to ask the receptionist for directions to the Administrators office and Paul goes downhill in his wheelchair and crashes into a lift which closes and starts heading upwards, Barry takes the stairs and eventually catches up with Paul just as the lift doors open. Paul get's out of his cast and they sit down and wait for their turn, they have a bit of a fidget while they are waiting and when they hear the familiar catchphrase they realise who they are working for, but go in anyway. He doesn't recognise them and gives them the job, Paul starts to explain to Barry about working in a hospital. Barry starts to clean the waiting room and get's stuck down the sofa, while Paul goes on a search for the Administrator. Barry then drops his singing watch into the fish tank and while he searches for it a fish flys into No Slacking's mouth, Paul then comes and apoligises for Barry. He then sends them off to clean the storage room and they find some laughing gas and get high on it, including No Slacking, and as Paul and Barry dance out of the room with a skeleton, an exhausted No Slacking lies down on a table and falls asleep. When the two return, they find NS's list and take the patient on the table to the X-Ray department as it says. They try to work out how everything works and Barry puts powder on NS face. After they realise it is him, he wakes up and they run out of the hospital and he chases them to the doorstep. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature the current theme music at the end, it wasn't replaced on the opening until "Bowl-Derdash". *When Paul and Barry hear "No Slacking" they realise who it is, but how can they if this is only the second time they have seen him (the first time being in Series 3's "Hotel Hostilities"). *In the credits, Jimmy's name is "Paton" instead of "Patton". *When Barry follows Paul who crashed in the lift he stops to have a cup of tea but the cup Barry was drinking out of is empty followed by a stock sound effect. So why is Barry drinking a cup of tea with no tea? *Inaccurate Timing: Barry follows Paul as soon as he crashes in the lift. Barry stops a few times but still manages to meet up with Paul in the lift at the same time. Also he took a few seconds before deciding to go upstairs. So how does that work. Did the lift wait for Barry before opening the doors? Choose Your Upload! Chucklevision Entertainment's reupload of MicroChuckleBoy's original upload with fixed sound. MicroChuckleBoy's reupload of this episode. He says the quality is better (I guess because it's in stereo) however in my opinion that is not the case because of the static even though visually it may look a tad better. Category:Episodes Category:Series 4 Category:Episodes with Guest Appearances Category:Episodes Written By The Chuckle Brothers